Guardians, Spartans, and Guardian?
by Kitfictioner
Summary: A planned Strike gone wrong where instead of going to Mars, the Guardian ends up in a different universe and must find their way back home. Hopefully this inter-dimensional travel doesn't create some new problems.
1. chapter 1

A brown camouflage, paper airplane-like ship with a circular object on top orbits the Moon. Its pilot sits down in her chair and took off her helmet to let her dark blue hair free. Minutes pass and an object that looks like a 3-D, eight-pointed, star with an eye at the center, appears.

"How about we go on that mission on Mars that Zavala suggested doing," Lorena said spinning in her ship's chair; bored with nothing to do, "Isn't that one with a lot of Cabal?"

"You would be correct." her Ghost, Raven said bored as well.

"Should we ask the other two?" Referring to her friends, Tristan and Morgan.

She met Tristan first when she was a new Guardian exploring the Tower. She heard music coming from somewhere in the hangar and followed it. She found the source of the music and saw an Exo dancing to the music. Thinking he wouldn't mind, Lorena joined in. Together with the music they danced and laughed to the beat. However they were doing terribly to keep up with the rhythm. When there was a lull in music, the Exo asked her what her name was.

"Lorena." She replied.

"Cute, almost like your dancing there. My name's Tristan," he said holding out a hand.

She took it and shook it, "Well at least I can dance better than you!"

"You got me there. So, you liking the Tower so far?"

"It's great! I really love the view of the city!"

"I know a pretty good view from the Tower as well, follow me." He left and exited the room. Lorena hesitated then followed the Exo out of the hangar past the Cryptarch and Banshee-44 and stopped near the edge of the back of the Tower above where the Vanguard usually are.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah. Sometimes I like to come out here and look at the landscape and think that we have something else to protect from the Darkness."

The two Guardians then became good friends, going on missions together and just messing around with others.

Lorena met Morgan later when she was on the Moon in the Hive Temple fighting hordes of Hive, when she died. Fuming over her death and stupidity, she saw a Titan come and push back the Hive and resurrected her.

"Thanks for the res Titan," Lorena said ready to get revenge.

"You're welcome. And just for future reference, use grenades if you're in the same situation as well as using your Ult when you have enough Light," he replied continuing on with his mission.

"Hey, what's your name?" Lorena asked worried she won't know later and repay him.

"Morgan."

"Thanks, mine's Lorena."

Weirdly enough, Lorena was actually able to repay Morgan. That was when he died and she resurrected him after clearing enemies in the room. Seeing that he might need help Morgan asked Lorena to help him finish his mission and he would help her. They helped each other afterwards and Lorena only saw Morgan at the Tower when he was reporting to Zavala and the Vanguard or going to Wall duty.

"I contacted them already." Raven said twirling her points to end the transmission.

"Sweet. I'll just wait for them to get here then." spinning once more in her chair.

"Actually they will be meeting you at Mars. Tristan was already there and so he will be at the transmat zone and Morgan is on his way." corrected Raven.

"Shoot! Well why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Lorena asked turning around and grasping her ship's controls.

"You never specified the rendezvous point." Raven retorted.

"Oh hush!" Lorena yelled as she punched in the coordinates and entered light speed.

Halfway into the trip to Mars, Raven detected an anomaly in the light speed drive.

"Anomaly detected in light speed drive!" Raven said alarmed.

"Well do something about it, Amanda would have my head if we tell her something's wrong with the drive!" Lorena yelled back trying not to panic and crash her ship.

"Working on it!" Raven's points whirling about not wanting to rip the ship in two.

"I'm going to come out of light speed!" Lorena said putting in the commands to exit leave light speed.

"Hurry! Rear aft on fire!" Raven cried turning on warning lights.

"Exiting light speed." Lorena looked out the cockpit and saw a vast land full of rocks and greenery. Looking to her right she saw a giant figure which reminded her of a Haydra with its skelatal T-shape like body, but it had a more prominent head. It also had wings for arms and much more spikes. The majority of its body seems to be separated, yet still connected.

"Get ready to transmat out, crash imminent" Raven warned initiating transmatting sequence.

"Go!" Lorena screamed

The ship hit a rock formation.

Tristan got off his Sparrow and saw Morgan land in the transmat zone. Which is in a corner of Mars that has a rocky backwall and dunes of sand piled on some of the rocks.

"We're you able to contact Lorena?" Tristan asked looking up to try and spot Lorena's ship.

"Negative, my last transmission I got from her was her Ghost Raven, telling us to meet her here." Morgan replied annoyed.

"Well, she should be here soon. It's not like Lorena to miss a mission she organized." Lane, Tristan's Ghost said.

Tristan agreed and sat on a nearby rock, waiting and watching. Morgan, meanwhile, stood nearby deterring ancient enemy robots with one eye with either spiky, round, or fan-like heads called Vex, from coming too close to the transmat zone.

Another dimension away, a battle raged on as plasma bolts and hardlight bullets flied through the air either hitting their target or harmlessly bouncing off walls or debris. A huge blue-grey, winged, T-shape robot is "watching" the battle for control of it.

"We need to get on that Guardian before it leaves!" Locke said, gesturing with his head to the giant robot in front of them.

He looked at his HUD and saw lights wink green to signal confirmation of what he said. He heard Arbiter order his men to meet the Prometheans and Locke took the opportunity to send his men to flank them and help the bipedaled, armored, lizard-like Sangheli. Tanaka was perched on some remains of a building and used her DMR to get clean shots on robotic dog-like Crawlers and cybog-like Soldiers. Buck and Vale were with two Swords of Sanghelios Elites targeting a Knight. Locke was going to tackle a group of Crawlers and Soldiers when the decided Warden to show up. Locke cursed knowing that the window to reach the Guardian and Blue team was shrinking.

"Take out the Warden now!" Locke commanded Osiris. He received the lights winking again and Locke ans his team converged on the Warden, killing Crawlers and Soldiers along the way.

Locke issued order after order to kill the Warden so they could leave faster. Locke and his team were trading shots amd dividing Warden's attention, and it was working, until Warden slashed at Buck with his sword. The hit sent him flying back into rubble and Buck was down. Locke ordered Vale and Tanaka to keep on Warden while he goes to get Buck back.

"You ok Buck?" Locke asked, unlocking his teammate's armor.

"Yeah. Can't remember how many times that 'Armor Lock' thing saved me." replied Buck getting back on his feet.

"You can tally up later, we got a-" Locke was cut off by an unmistakable sound of a fuel rod cannon going off.

Both Spartans rolled instinctively out of the way only to see that it wasn't aimed at them, but the Warden. A few more followed the first shot. The Warden retaliated by turning his sword to a lasso and threw a black hole-like sphere towards the Elites firing the cannons. Locke and the rest of team Osiris focuse fired at the sphere on his back. After two more armor unlockings and many more rounds pumped into the Warden, his current body took enough damage for him to leave and get a new one. Osiris watched the Guardian either deflecting or absorbing plasma bolts being fired at it.

"The Guardian's leaving without us!" Buck warned.

Locke's heart skipped a beat. How in the world could him and his team get up there. Then the comms crackled and he heard the solution to his problem.

"Osiris! Get your asses in gear! We're coming in hot and you best be ready to go!" Commander Sarah Palmer ordered over the comms.

Locke ordered his team to board the pelican that Palmer was piloting. She flew the pelican up to the Guardian, but her ship was hit by a Covenant Banshee. The hit jarred the pelican and Buck fell out of the opening, but Locke was able to catch him and himself with a hydraulic cylinder that either opened or closed the huge door at the back of the pelican.

"That's twice!" Locke called to Buck

"What we're counting now?" Buck replied perplexed

Palmer's voice crackled over the comms once more, "Locke! You got one shot!"

She kept climbing up the side of the Guardian to find an area big enough for Osiris to land on. Once she climbed high enough, she gave Osiris the green light to go. Locke let go of the cylinder, both him and Buck fell on the shoulder of the Guardian. Vale and Tanaka landed next to them. They proceded to get into the Slipspace barrier around the Guardian, which will protect them when they follow it to wherever it's headed. Locke was about to join the rest of his team when he looked at the back of Palmer's pelican flying away, when the Guardian activated its Slipspace drive. The energy emitted from the Guardian is nothing short of an EMP wave, which affects anything that isn't in the barrier or a good distance away. Palmer had to glide the pelican to safety and pray that the systems come back online. Locke couldn't keep watching as Vale was pulling him inside the barrier.

Locke felt a sense of vertigo as the Guardian went through its slipspace portal. The feeling left as soon as it came and Locke saw a rocky, forest, landscape.

"Locke! Look! There's a Phaeton inbound!" Tanaka called over the comms.

Locke saw the Phaeton, but as he looked closer it was shaped differently. It was brown patterned, unlike the silver color most had, and the main body was similar to a paper airplane, but what made it look like a Phaeton was the circle on top near the end of the craft. Locke wanted to keep watching the new Phaeton, but he had to stay on the Guardian first. Osiris was falling parallel to the Guardian so Locke ordered his team to activate their magnetic boots so then they would be perpendicular to the Guardian. Once Locke felt a platform underneath his feat, he looked back at the Phaeton and saw that it was on fire and crashed into a rock formation.


	2. Chapter 2

The air crackles over a flat rock as a Ghost appears with her Guardian with a purple-yellow armor coloration. The Guardian lets out a cry of pain and falls to her knees.

"That was way too close," Raven said looking at her Guardian Lorena, who was on one knee and breathing hard. "You OK Lorena?"

"Yeah, just didn't expect the transmat to hurt so much," Lorena said in between breaths.

"You were hurt during transmat?" Raven asked worried, showing it with revolutions of her points.

Slowly, Lorena gets up to a standing position and looks at the remains of her ship. "Amanda's going to kill me once we get back."

Raven nods and suggests they get off the rock. Lorena agrees as Raven disappears leaving faint glimmerings of light and jumps off the rock. The hight of the rock to the ground was 25 feet high, which should not be a problem for Lorena; since she was injured in her last transmat, she didn't know how bad it was. In around the last 4 feet, she used her Blink ability and felt the ground beneath her.

A sharp pain formed in her gut, it felt like someone elbowed her with a needle. Lorena looked to where the pain was hoping that there weren't pieces of her missing. _Thank_ _God_ , Lorena thought as she saw that she was still in one piece. The pain was still there just dull, like she had been running and got a stich.

"Do you think you can contact the Vanguard?" Lorena called out. Her Ghost materialized and all of her points were pushed out as she tried the connection strength. While Lorena waited until Raven can find a connection, she looked at her surroundings.

Other than the smoldering pile of metal of her ship, it was a beautiful place. There were plants that she never seen before. Many plants had funnels, others were circles varrying in size. The rock formations seemed natural, yet not at the same time. Now that she thinks about it, the whole area seemed man-made, almost similar to a reservation for a park. Lorena started to see what's around the left side of the crash when Raven sent out an alarm.

"What is it?" Lorena asked whipping around to face her companion.

"Movement, four unknowns are coming this way. I suggest we prepare for battle, just in case," Raven said floating closer, "Here's your Free Will lll, it's loaded and ready."

Lorena felt the familiar weight of her hand cannon in her hands as she lifted it up to where the "enemies" might come, "Helmet," was all she said when her helmet appeared on her head and the "enemies" appeared as well.

Locke wondered why the Phaeton crashed, but he had to push that thought to the back of his mind and focus on finding the Master Chief. Once his team was stable and not falling off, he took point and started running to the base of the Guardian. Promethean Soldiers, humanoid robot-like creatures, and Crawlers, dogs with spikes and vice-like heads, begin appearing.

"Conserve ammo, shoot only when needed." Tanaka called over the team comm.

Locke switched to his side arm, an M6D Magnum, and fired a killing shot to a Crawler and it broke into pieces. He heard familiar cracks as more magnums were fired. Another Crawler went and a Soldier with combined hits. A few more shots and Osiris made it near the edge of the Guardian and saw the land below them. They leaped to clear the surrounding rock formations and then Locke ordered his team to activate their thrusters to slow their decent. Osiris made their decent to the ground when suddenly Vale's thrusters switched direction and she flew down too fast. If her thrusters died out, Locke would know she would be alright because of the Spartan augmentation, but Vale was picking up speed and so even her augmented bones won't be able to absorb the shock enough.

"Vale! Increase the gel layer and roll once you hit!" Buck yelled over the comms.

A light appears on everyone's HUD as Vale chins the copy button in her helmet. The rest of Osiris hits the ground and Vale limps forward to rejoin her team. Locke has Tanaka scan Vale just in case something internal broke or split. Tanaka reported that she had small fractures in her legs and hip, but can be set by increasing the pressure with the gel layer. They got working to get Vale set, Locke decided to take the time to try and contact Chief.

Locke switched to a wide comm channel and tried to contact Master Chief, his voice filled the speakers on in their helmets, "How the hell did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter, we're here to take you home." Locke replied, knowing his first attempt caused a little fight and he lost with his armor locked instead of Chief's.

"I'm not leaving until I get Cortana."

There was a space of static before Locke switched off the comms. He looked at his team, many thoughts running through his head. _How can we complete our mission? What will happen when we find Cheif again?_ Locke blocked anymore thoughts from entering and pushed those that did into the backseat. He'll get to them later.

"Is Vale set?" Locke asked Tanaka.

"She should be fine. Just don't plan on going Guardian Jumping anytime soon." Tanaka replied gesturing to the Guardian they jumped from.

"Good," he turned to Vale, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be alright. Let's continue on." she said as lifted up her SMG, holding it near her chest for a quick draw.

Locke nodded in response and took point, knowing his team would file in naturally. They walked only about a few feet when Vale called out an anomaly she detected.

"I found a strange signal being emitted just around the rock up ahead. It doesn't match up with Covenant or Promethean waves so we should be wary."

"Nice call Vale, glad we got someone on to monitor frequencies." Buck said nodding to the crimson Spartan.

Osiris all raised their guns and got into a battle formation that allowed them to seek cover when needed. They turned around the rock and saw a purple and yellow figure.


End file.
